Wasabi Whip
Wasabi Whip (tạm dịch: Mù Tạt Roi Lửa) là một cây cao cấp trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, được tung ra cùng với sự kiện Time Twister ở bản cập nhật 4.8 của game. Nó là một cây tấn công tầm gần, với khả năng quật liên tục zombie ở khoảng cách hai ô phía trước và phía sau, tương tự như kiểu tấn công của Bonk Choy. Wasabi Whip cũng là một cây hệ lửa, đồng nghĩa với việc đòn đánh của nó khiến cho hiệu ứng của các cây hệ băng mất tác dụng, còn bản thân nó thì kháng được mọi hiệu ứng gây đông lạnh ở Frostbite Caves. Nguồn gốc Wasabi Whip có tạo hình dựa trên cây wasabi, hay còn gọi là cải ngựa Nhật Bản (Eutrema japonicum), một cây thuộc họ Cải được dùng làm nguyên liệu tạo nên mù tạc (mù tạt) trứ danh của Nhật Bản. Việc Wasabi Whip thuộc hệ lửa cũng chính là bởi vị cay của loại gia vị nói trên. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Wasabi Whips lash out with their flaming whips, delivering whuppings to zombies both in front and behind. Special: Resists cold and warm plants around it. "The trick to proper whipping is all in the wrist," says Wasabi Whip. "Well, not the wrist, exactly, since I don't have any. You have to, like... BE the wrist." |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Gần KHÔI PHỤC: Nhanh Mù Tạt Roi Lửa quật zombie ở cả hai phía trước và sau nó bằng chiếc roi lửa của mình. Đặc biệt: Kháng được lạnh và sưởi ấm cho các cây xung quanh. "Bí quyết để có thể dùng roi đúng cách chính là ở cổ tay," Mù Tạt Roi Lửa nói. "Ờ thì, không hẳn là cổ tay, tất nhiên rồi, vì tôi làm gì có cổ tay. Bạn cần phải, nói sao nhỉ... CHÍNH LÀ cổ tay." Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Wasabi Whip sẽ xoay rất nhanh chiếc roi của mình và gây ra 75 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie trong phạm vi 3x3 ô xung quanh, tương tự như hiệu ứng Plant Food của Bonk Choy. Tuy nhiên, khác với Bonk Choy, hiệu ứng của Wasabi Whip có thể xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng của các cây hệ băng trên zombie, khiến chúng di chuyển trở lại với tốc độ bình thường. Chiến thuật Wasabi Whip và Bonk Choy có rất nhiều điểm giống nhau, từ giá mặt trời cho đến cách thức tấn công, thậm chí cả hiệu ứng từ Plant Food. Tuy nhiên Wasabi Whip cũng có điểm khác, đó là tầm tấn công lớn hơn (2 ô so với 1 ô của Bonk Choy), và tổng sát thương gây ra lớn hơn (2 sát thương cơ bản trong nửa giây so với 1 sát thương trong cùng thời gian của Bonk Choy). Ngoài ra, Wasabi Whip còn ưu tiên tấn công zombie ở phía sau, và cộng tất cả những điều này lại, ta có thể coi Wasabi Whip như phiên bản nâng cấp cực giá trị của Bonk Choy. Tuy nhiên, nhược điểm lớn nhất của Wasabi Whip lại chính là thuộc tính lửa, thứ khiến nó không thể kết hợp được với các cây hệ băng như Winter Melon. Vì thế mà các cây làm chậm không có tính băng như Sap-fling và Stallia nên được dùng kèm với nó. Mặc dù vậy, tính lửa của Wasabi Whip cũng có thể có ích trong Frostbite Caves, vì nó có thể giúp sưởi ấm và làm tan băng cho các cây xung quanh. Để có thể khai thác triệt để Wasabi Whip, người chơi nên trồng nhiều hơn một cột cây này, vì nếu không, chúng sẽ không đủ sức tiêu diệt các zombie mạnh. Còn trong những tình huống mà zombie xuất hiện với mật độ lớn, thì Snapdragon nên được lựa chọn thay thế, mặc dù chỉ số sát thương trên giây của nó thấp hơn, vì cũng như Bonk Choy, Wasabi Whip chỉ có thể tấn công từng mục tiêu một. Lưu ý một điều là không bao giờ dùng Wasabi Whip để tấn công Imp Dragon Zombie, vì chúng kháng được mọi đòn đánh thuộc tính lửa. Tuy nhiên nó vẫn có thể hữu dụng khi được dùng trong Dark Ages vì Jester Zombie không thể phản lại đòn đánh của nó. Wasabi Whip cũng là một lựa chọn hay để giải quyết lũ Zombie Chicken và Ice Weasel nhờ có tốc độ tấn công cũng như sát thương lớn, đủ để nó quật chết ngay lập tức một con Ice Weasel. Thư viện ảnh WasabiWhipAlmanac.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần 1 WasabiWhipAlmanac2.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần 2 Wasabi Whip HD.png|HD Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip New Premium Seed Packet.png|Gói hạt giống Wasabiwhipseedimage.png|Hình ảnh trong gói hạt giống ATLASES PLANTWASABIWHIP 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Wasabi Whip 1.jpg|Wasabi Whip trên bãi trồng Wasabi Whip 2.jpg|Wasabi Whip chuẩn bị tấn công Wasabi Whip 3.jpg|Một Conehead Zombie sắp sửa bị quật Wasabi Whip 4.jpg|Rất nhiều Wasabi Whips đang tấn công một Buckethead Zombie, với một cây quay ra phía sau Wasabi Whip 5.jpg|Wasabi Whip đang tấn công Wasabi Whip vs Imp Dragon.jpg|Wasabi Whip không thể gây sát thương cho Imp Dragon Zombie Wasabi Whip 6.jpg|Một phần cử động nghỉ của nó trông giống với hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Left-Facing Wasabi Whip.jpg|Một Wasabi Whip đang quay sang trái Wasabi Whip Plantas Food.jpg|Wasabi Whip khi được cho Plant Food Wasabi Whip's costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục cho Wasabi Whip Wasabi_Whip_Ad.png|Hình ảnh quảng cáo của Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip Purchased.png|Khi mua được thành công Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip Gold Tile.jpg|Wasabi Whip trên một Ô Vàng Wasabi Whip Z IAT.gif|Wasabi Whip khi được tưới nước trong Zen Garden WW Normal and Imitater SS.PNG|Gói hạt giống bình thường và sao chép. Thông tin cơ sở * Wasabi Whip tấn công ra phía sau nhanh hơn phía trước. * Lửa của Wasabi Whip không bị dập tắt khi được tưới nước trong Zen Garden. Nó cũng chính là cây hệ lửa đầu tiên có điều này. ** Điều này có lẽ là vì nước trong bình không bắn tới được lửa của nó. * Khi được tưới nước, Wasabi Whip lấy ra một miếng sushi và cọ nó lên người, vì mù tạt (wasabi) là gia vị chủ yếu ăn với món này. Miếng sushi trông rất giống miếng mà con bạch tuộc do Octo Zombie ném ra biến thành khi bị tiêu diệt. ** Bởi vậy mà Wasabi Whip trở thành cây đầu tiên mang theo một vật thể lạ vào trong Zen Garden. * Tương tự như Grapeshot và Cold Snapdragon, Wasabi Whip cũng là một cây cao cấp có nhiều tính năng ưu việt hơn mà lại có giá mặt trời bằng với một cây khác, hay nói cách khác là nó có thể coi như phiên bản nâng cấp của cây đó. ** Trong trường hợp này, Wasabi Whip là phiên bản nâng cấp của Bonk Choy. ** Trùng hợp là cả ba cây nói trên đều có giá 150 mặt trời, đều không bị ảnh hưởng bởi hiệu ứng gây đông lạnh ở Frostbite Caves (Grapeshot là cây sử dụng ngay, Cold Snapdragon thì chịu được lạnh, còn Wasabi Whip là một cây phát nhiệt). ** Wasabi Whip là cây duy nhất trong ba cây trên không phát hành cùng với Jurassic Marsh. * Nó là cây thứ hai được tạo ra dựa trên một cây gia vị, sau Red Stinger. ** Wasabi Whip được dựa trên wasabi, còn Red Stinger thì được dựa trên gừng. ** Wasabi Whip cũng là cây duy nhất dựa trên wasabi trong cả sê-ri. * Cử động nghỉ của Wasabi Whip trông giống như nó đang múa lửa, một hoạt động biểu diễn trong đó diễn viên sẽ xoay tròn rất nhanh một bánh xe hoặc một cây đuốc trên tay. Xem thêm * Bonk Choy * Cây hệ lửa Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây sưởi ấm Thể_loại:Cây hệ lửa Thể_loại:Cây tấn công nhiều hướng